


The Wolf and the Spark

by GrandSpark



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, PTSD, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Derek Hale, Violence, biting kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandSpark/pseuds/GrandSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a story that Stiles mom recounted when Stiles was young about the story of Fenrir and the first Spark. How a brave Spark offered his arm to bind Fenrir but out of all the tales his mom ever told him his most favorite was about a love so true that someone is ready to lay his life for that love. He recounted how a Spark offered his own arm to save the one he loved "Fenrir". Fenrir sees it as a betrayal when the binds was placed on him, he tore the arm that betrayed him. And while he was trying to get out of the bind he cursed the Spark that he would belong to no one but him and he will be marked as a sign of his ownership to Fenrir. While the Spark bled while watching Fenrir's hatred, he too cursed Fenrir that he would be marked as well and his emotions be anchored by the Spark and to love no one but him. That was the beginning of how a Spark is forever mated to a wolf and be marked by the wolf who is bonded to him and how a wolf can only be anchored and be faithful to his mate a spark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Started with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Non Beta ..... Would like to thank Bring my heart to heel by Heyokaooohshiny for inspiring to write this... might edit it in the future....

A boy was riding his bike along the street with a big grin plastered on his face as the wind rushes on his face. He was so glad that he decided to venture outside with his new bike. He was so happy because he never felt so free. His parents constant hovering was absent. The boy’s constant accidents have garnered him his parents steady supervision, he was happy that his parents care for him but sometimes he feels smothered with his parents type of caring. The boy was carefree while riding his bike until he fell and scraped his knees. While falling he thought he was old enough to ride his bike on his own not even the warning of his dad to be careful and have adult supervision was enough to dissuade the boy on attempting to ride his bike on his own, not his brightest moment so far. Thinking about his dad and his misbehavior was too much and what will a 10 year old boy do but cry. He was crying for a few minutes and did not notice a shadow looming above him until he heard someone speaking.

“Are you ok?” The looming figure asked.

“I hurt my knees.” The boy replied. When the boy looked up he saw a pair of green-gray eyes and cannot decide if it’s really green or gray but the older boy’s smile feels reassuring. And seeing the concern on the older boy made him remember his dad and that made him cry even more.

“Hey now, stop crying. What’s your name?” said the older boy with the most fascinating eyes he has ever seen, like the older boys eyes cannot decide which color it wants to be.

“Meonenim, but you can call me Stiles. Everyone does.” Stiles got confused why he gave his real name when his mother told him that he shouldn’t give his name to strangers. Mom said there is power in your name. Stiles never got that. But the older boy doesn’t feel like a stranger, he feels like home. Safe, protected and loved. The older boy just feels like home. Stiles got confused with the emotions he was feeling. Maybe he hit his head when he fell too.

“That’s a mouthful. Stiles right, don’t worry everything will be alright.” The older boy said. And somehow Stiles believed him.

The older boy crouched down and looked at his scraped knee and took out his handkerchief and wiped both of his knees until it’s reasonably clean from blood and dirt. Then proceeded on tying the handkerchief on his left knee but the little boy seems to unable to stop whimpering.

When the older boy gazed on Stiles face and looked at his eyes, the most gorgeous golden eyes he has ever seen. He can’t help but be mesmerized by does golden orbs. The older boy wants to assure and take care of Stiles and make sure that Stiles will never have to cry anymore. The older boy didn’t know what posses him to lean down and kiss Stiles’ right knee. Stiles and the older boy were shocked on what happened and they gazed at each other’s eyes for two minutes that felt like forever.

“All better now.” The older boy said to diffuse the tension suddenly building up to an alarming degree. Still the older boy was compelled to gaze at Stiles Golden orbs like it held all the answers to the world. 

The tension was suddenly broken by a woman’s voice calling out behind the older boy.

“Derek are you coming? We have to go now if you want me to help you with your studies and finish in time.” The woman called out.

“Coming Kate, just give me a few seconds.” Derek replied and looked back at Stiles.

“Will you be alright on your own? Would you like me to take you home, Stiles?” asked Derek.

“I’ll be alright. I can go home on my own.”

With a final smile Derek stood up and said his goodbyes “Bye for now Stiles. See you around.”

“Good bye Derek. See you soon. Thanks again dude.” Replied Stiles.

Derek turned around with a smile on his face but can’t help but look back at Stiles to see if he was fine. When he turned he can see an answering smile on Stiles face and he can’t help but feel relieved.

Stiles watched as Derek retreating back heads toward the preserve and unconsciously touched the handkerchief tied on his left knees. He picked up his bike and started heading back home. “Derek” as Stiles says the name again a smile was already plastered on his face.

Derek is unable to brush off Stiles crying on the side of the street he hopes that the boy was alright. But the thing he cannot forget is Stiles's scent that still lingers on him. It smells like the forest and a scent uniquely the boy's own. Derek feels that he failed the boy somehow for getting the boy hurt even though he just met Stiles.

Derek can't help but smile when he remembers the tentative smile that Stiles has given him while trying to be brave while crying. Derek can't still fathom the reason what possessed him to kiss the boy's knee but the only explanation that he can give himself is that it was purely instinctive. His instinct has taken over him, it's what possessed him to approach Stiles and try to comfort him. The need to make sure that Stiles was okay overrides any emotion or hesitation that he may have at that time.

"Derek, Derek" the call of Kate's voice has stopped him from his musing.

"You were saying?" Derek replied.

"I was asking if you need anymore help on your school work. We could do this some other time you seem distracted today. We could meet up tomorrow and we could do it at your house." Kate had this strange look on her face as she was speaking.

"Let's call it a day. I don't mind doing this in the library, we could meet here tomorrow." Derek said immediately, he is hesitant on inviting Kate over to the den. He understand that the pack will not be comfortable in Kate being inside the pack territory. Since he cannot concentrate on his school work he decided just to go home and try to gather his thoughts and make a semblance of normality of what happened today.

As they were standing up and start to leave the library Kate kept giving him strange glances. They've said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

That night as Derek was laying on his bed and was about to sleep he thought of Stiles and a smile appeared on his face without him realizing it. Derek succumb to sleep with the lingering of thoughts of Stiles.

Stiles was walking home debating what to tell his parents about what happened today. He was unconsciously touching the handkerchief on his left leg like it has all the answers. He went to the garage and left his new bike and reached for the door handle with a heavy heart. He opened the door and went in and as he was about to escape to his room he heard his mom calling him from the kitchen.

"Stiles can you go to the kitchen real quick."

"Sure mom." Stiles replied while turning and going to the kitchen.

When Stiles arrived in the kitchen he started tapping his left foot on the floor while waiting for his mom to say something. His mom was finishing cooking dinner, he smiled when he saw his mom placed the lasagna in the oven. It was his favorite, specially when his mom uses her homemade tomato sauce and put in a lot of cheese on top. His mom usually use three variations of cheese on her Lasagna such as cheddar, parmesan and mozzarella cheese

"Where have you been Stiles? I was looking for you because I just finished a batch of chocolate cookies and wondering if you would like some but I can't find you anywhere." Stiles mom was smiling when she looked at his son. Stiles face fell when he realized that he missed her mom's chocolate cookies. "Why don't you grab a sit and tell me what you have been up to while I grab you a cookie and milk." Stiles smiled when his mom prepared his snack. When Stiles mom placed the milk and cookie on the table, Stiles immediately grabbed the cookie and took a big bite. Before Stiles can take another bite his mom prompted him with the question again. "Where have you been son?". Stiles was gawking at his mom wondering where to start. Stiles foot started to tap again on the kitchen floor.

"I know that I was not supposed to play with my bike on my own but I really thought that I can ride my bike on my own. Then I fell but Derek was there and helped me out. Derek has these green eyes, maybe blue or gray, I think it's more green though." While Stiles started chewing his cookie.

"And who is Derek?" His mom prodded while giving him an encouraging smile.

"Derek helped me out when I fell from my bike and he tied this handkerchief on my knee." Stiles enthusiastically retold his mom how he met Derek.

"Stay seated, I'll go ahead and get the first aid kit and will clean your knees." His mom rise from her seat and went to the bathroom and got the first aid kit in the closet. When his mom returned Stiles has already finished his cookie and milk. "Stiles let me see your knees." While Stiles showed his mother his knees he started fidgeting when his mom started to kneel in front of him and started to peel of the handkerchief off.

"Mom can I have the handkerchief back." Stiles immediately tried to take the handkerchief from his mom as if his mom is trying to steal it away.

"Why don't I washed it first then I'll give it back to you. Would that be okay?" His mom has a smirk on her face while his mom placed the handkerchief on the table. His mom felt a bit jealous about Derek since she's seeing her son looking at the handkerchief with such longing more than what he looked like with her cookies.

While his mom was cleaning his wounds she started thinking about her little boy. She was happy that Stiles is making friends. She was worrying a lot since Stiles is not mentioning about a friend, it is the first time she hear his son talking about anyone, other than the mischief his son gets in to. She knows her son can be handful at times with his boundless energy and his inquisitive mind. She hopes this new friend stick this time even though this will take off time spent with her son. When she saw Stiles smiling as he look at the handkerchief she wished that everything works out.

_**To Be Continued....**_


	2. It Begun with a Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was told, the story of Tyr and Fenrir....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I edit a lot on chapters I seem to be not satisfied and kept adding more on it.....  
> You might want to revisit Chapter one since I added more on it....  
> Sorry I have nowhere to save my work so I'll be using this as my draft and I don't know how to save DRAFTS...  
> Due to that I will be posting my work immediately and will edit afterwards....  
> T-T

When Stiles finished preparing for bed he immediately snuck himself comfortably on the bed while he waits for his mom. This is his favorite time of the day since her mom will be telling her about his favorite tale. Stiles snuggled on his blanket awaiting her mom's arrival.

"Stiles are we ready for bed?" His mom asked with a smile as she entered her son's bedroom.

When Claudia Stilinski sat beside Stile's bed she ask her son what story he wants to hear knowing that she will get the same answer every time. "What story would you like today?" 

"I want the story of Fenrir and Tyr." Stiles immediately replied. Claudia Stilinski smiled knowingly since she told the story to her son it became Stiles favorite.

"Ok Stiles get comfortable and we'll start the story." Claudia Stilinski have no idea what prompted her to speak about the story that was passed by her family through generations but she cannot deny the fascination her son have about Fenrir and Tyr. The story has become a tradition with her and Stiles. Claudia Stilinski feels that her son was not ready yet but she wants her son to be prepared as her parents done the same for her.

Claudia still remember how her parent's trained her but she knows that she must take a different route for Stiles, she knows her son is special notwithstanding the amount of Spark he can feel from him. The Spark from Stiles was stronger than her grandmother's which was considered the strongest from her line. Stiles's Spark might be strong but it was also unstable. She hope that her son can find his Anchor soon to balance his Spark.

She love her son but she can feel that the path that Stiles have to take will be long and difficult. Claudia is not worried though, looking on her son's eyes and seeing the tenacity and strength she can see there. Many people maybe put off due to her son's energetic tendencies but once you know Stiles its hard to not like him.

As Claudia took a deep breath she started recounting and speak the tale that was passed down from generation to generation.

************

Tyr is one of the most respected person of the tribe. His counsel is always seek by everyone. Even with his reputation for giving sound judgement and advise noone really know him. He was revered by his fellow tribesmen but at the same time shunned by them. They fear him as Tyr has a way of looking deep inside someone to reveal even their hidden desires. Such was Tyr's blessing and curse. Tyr was surrounded by people but still be alone.

Tyr's fate change by a commotion at the outskirt of the village.

A fearsome roar can be heard and with Tyr's caring nature he found himself moving to the monstrous sound.

When Tyr arrived at the glen he did not see a monster instead he was entranced by the beauty before him. He was neither man nor beast but a splendid form that exudes strength and power. The tribesmen surrounding the form has an expression of fear. Tyr was confused by his fellow tribesmen because how can they be scared with such beauty before them.

"A Wolf." Tyr uttered unconsciously. The moment he uttered the words the black Wolf immediately stared at him. Tyr stared back at the red eyes aimed at him. Tyr was unable to take off his eyes at the wolf, his whole being is centered to Wolf that has taken all his attention. Everything seem to stop and nothing mattered but him and the Wolf.

The Wolf was snarling at the tribesmen that was trying to approach him. Tyr was rooted in his place as the Wolf approached him. Tyr's heart was steady as the Wolf stopped a foot away from him and as the Wolf sniffed his neck he never made a move or a sound. Tyr's heart remained steady even after the Wolf started to scent him and lick him on his neck.

Suddenly the Wolf's body started to shiver and he can hear the bone cracking. The Wolf appeared to be changing. The hair on the Wolf's body started to recede and his body started to reform. In less than a minute a man is standing in front of him instead of a Wolf.

Tyr suck in a breath when he saw the man's gorgeous face. The man has black raven hair with a pair of eyebrows that dominates his chiseled face but what captures Tyr's attention is the man's eyes. It was the most mesmerizing green eyes he has ever seen but eyes plays between the color of green and grey. The man's eyes is simply captivating. 

"What's your name." Tyr asked the man.

The man just stared at Tyr as if the man is going to devour him whole. "Fenrir, my name is Fenrir." The man spoke growling the words as the man uttered them.

"Fenrir." Tyr replied back with a sound of awe in his voice. "Fenrir, that is a fascinating name. Where do you came from?" Tyr asked Fenrir not even hearing his tribesmen's warning to move away from the creature. Tyr is so captivated by Fenrir that he leaves caution to the wind.

He can hear Fenrir growling when his fellow tribesmen tried to approach them. "Mine!" Fenrir warned the approaching tribesmen while he looked at them eye to eye individually stating his warning with a flash of his red eyes.

Tyr's heart stuttered as Fenrir uttered the word not out of fear but out of the sense of belonging. Finally, Tyr felt that he belonged not with his fellow tribesmen but with the Wolf that turned into man that stands before him. Tyr unconsciously turned his head to the left exposing his neck to Fenrir. Tyr saw Fenrir's eyes turned red but there is a smirk on his mouth and a distinct pleasure to be seen in his red eyes then suddenly it was back to those piercing captivating shade of green and grey.

"Mine!" Fenrir uttered again solidifying his ownership of Tyr. Tyr's only reply is a slow nod of his head.

When Tyr saw his fellow tribesmen approaching he raised his hand and they suddenly stopped heeding the warning. "My name is Tyr, Fenrir. Would you like to follow me to my home?" Tyr asked. Fenrir just gave him a quick nod.

As Tyr turned and walk towards his home he can feel Fenrir following his footsteps. Tyr can see his tribesmen's confused and angry expression as he make his way towards the village. Tyr never change his attention to Fenrir as everything of his being is centered to the man following him.

************

"Okay Stiles that is it for the night. It is time for you to sleep you have school tomorrow." Claudia informed his son as she tuck Stiles to bed.

"Mom, can we finish the story now. I'm not sleepy yet!" Stiles muttered giving his best pout.

"I promised we will finish the story tomorrow. You better go to sleep now so you'll be able to listen to the story on your bedtime." Claudia kissed her son's cheek and turned of the light. As Claudia turned to go off to her own room she never forget to say a little prayer for his son, hoping that Stiles would understand the reason why she is telling this story every night.

Knowing Stiles, Claudia is assured that his son will eventually figure it out himself.

_**To be Continued....**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again any feedback is appreciated....


	3. It Originated from Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles met the red-head Queen and his bestfriend....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see previous Chapters as I added and edited the previous ones....  
> Thank you for the kudos....  
> I will be toggling between Derek/Stiles and Fenrir/Tyr then will be moving along to the main story....  
> I know the intro is long so bare with me and we will soon reach present day Derek/Stiles....

"Stiles wake up." Claudia was shaking her son oh his shoulder trying to wake up Stiles. This is one of the chore that Claudia dreaded the most. Her son is not a morning person and waking him up takes a lot of effort. Claudia has perfected her technique on waking up her son and streamline her approach on Stiles arguments in waking up in the morning.

"Mom, five more minutes." Stiles whined while trying to grab the edge of his blanket to cover his face.

Claudia grabbed her son's hands knowing once Stiles succeeded on covering himself up with the blanket it will be almost impossible to wake him up. But Claudia is prepared with her response to Stiles. "Stiles, I made chocolate pancakes for breakfast and I have maple syrup and vanilla ice cream ready to be placed on those pancake. I know it's your favorite. Your dad is already awake you don't want him to eat up all of those pancakes." Claudia is not averse in using bribery and subtle threat to get Stiles to move and prepare for school.

Sometimes you have to be subtle with Stiles in making him do anything. Stiles doesn't react well with direct orders, she learned that the hard way. When Claudia tried to bark order at Stiles she either get a defiant look from her son or the never ending questions on the how or why that will test her patience. Claudia is worried between Stiles's powerful Spark, determination and inquisitiveness that he will have a difficulty finding an anchor. Claudia can't seem to fathom a person that will have a strength of will to manage her son's odd behaviors even existing. Claudia is wondering if Stiles's Spark is strong enough to not need an anchor. Before that thought can solidify on her mind the words of her mother came back to her reminding her that the stronger the Spark the need for an anchor is greater.

"Hurry Stiles the pancakes may not be there when you get down for breakfast." Claudia used those words as her parting remark as she left her son's room knowing her son will be down as fast as he can.

Stiles went down and immediately went through the kitchen. Stiles so his dad already drinking his coffee while reading the newspaper. "Good morning dad." Stiles instantly replied as he grab a seat and started piling his plate with pancakes.

"Good morning squirt." John Stilinski replied back to his son with a smile on his face. John Stilinski watched his son put vanilla ice cream and a ton of maple syrup on his pancakes. 'The benefits of being young' John thought as he watched his son devour the amount of food piled on Stiles's plate with such speed you'll wonder if it was a ten year old kid or a grown man taking his fill.

"Finish up Stiles, you don't want to miss your first day of school." John advised.

When they were finished he took his soon to the door she heard his wife bidding them goodbye. "Be careful boys and have a great day."

"Bye honey, take care." Replied John.

John got in the driver seat of the patrol car waiting for Stiles. "Dad, do we have to take your car dad? Can we take mom's jeep instead?"

"Son, I have to take my car because I'll be needing it for work. You know that Stiles, so hop in." John reasoned out.

"But dad everyone will be looking at me funny whenever I get out from your car." Stiles uttered with a pout.

"They're just jealous Stiles since you'll be arriving in a police car." John replied. Stiles still looks apprehensive when he finally sat on the passenger's seat.

"Don't forget to put on your seat belt." John reminded Stiles. His son obeyed with a huff.

Stiles sighed thinking about what will the other kids will say once he arrive at school. When Stiles got off his dad's patrol car he kept looking around to check if anybody saw him.

"Wow! Did you really got off the police car? You must really be important!" Stiles looked back and saw a boy at his back staring at him with complete wonder. The boy has black messy hair and an uneven jaw. Does anybody wonder why the boy's jaw is a little bit crooked. The boy has this expectant look on his face waiting for him to answer.

"That was just my dad dropping me off." Stiles replied back. 

"Your dad is a cop, mine too!" The boy gushed with excitement. This made Stiles smile.

"My dad is the Sheriff." Stiles uttered with the same excitement as the boy.

"My name is Scott McCall by the way and we just moved a week ago from Chicago." Scott was happy that he wasn't the only kid with a cop for a dad. 

"Let's go inside before we get late for our first class. I hope we have the same classes though." Stiles was hoping that was the case. 

Both of the boys entered the school and Stiles watched as Scott went to the principal's office with his dad. Stiles was hoping that they will share classes. Stiles went to class with a spring on his step thinking that the day seem to be getting better. Stiles went to his seat and waited for Mrs. Tuckerman to start the class. Stiles was really hoping that Scott will be taking the seat beside him. After a week when class started Mrs. Tuckerman has relegated him in front from the class in the corner beside the window since no one wanted to sit beside him. No one is even seated on the chair on his right side.

When Mrs. Tuckerman entered the room there was someone behind her. "Class I would like you to meet Scott McCall, he just moved in at Beacon Hills and would be joining us starting today." Stiles can't help the tapping of his foot and the big smile on his face from thrill that Scott will indeed be part of his class. Scott gave him an answering smile and went towards the spare seat beside him.

They've ended up talking a lot and Mrs. Tuckerman kept giving them side glances and asking them to behave that took only a minute before they start to talk again. And this what they did until lunch time.

They were heading to the cafeteria when Stiles bump into a redhead girl. "Watch where you going. Oh, Its you!" Said the red head girl.

"Sorry Lydia, queen of grade school." Voiced Stiles. Lydia just raised her left eyebrow, flipped her hair, turned around and left.

Scott frowned at how his new friend was treated by Lydia but Stiles just shrug it off as if it was nothing. Scott promised himself that he will protect Stiles from anyone who will try to hurt him. At the end of the day they both said their goodbye Stiles going towards his mom's blue jeep and Scott to his mom's car.

When Stiles sat on the passenger's seat Stiles immediately regal Claudia with his new friend Scott. The conversation lasted until they arrived home. Claudia can't help the happy smile that was hovering on her lips. Finally, her son seem to be finding friends left and right. First Derek, now Scott. She just hope that these friends stick this time.

_**To Be Continued....**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for someone to beta my work.....


	4. It was Triggered by Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Fenrir and Tyr continues....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank ELLEN for the BETA...  
> Please be advised about the heavy sexual content ahead....  
> Also, the sexual content is not part of Claudia's story to Stiles....  
> Seriously, who would tell a 10 year old boy sex stories....  
> Sexual content will be Italicized so you can skip them if you want....  
> A lot of sexual content ahead, you've been warned....  
> I apologize in advance....

Stiles was ready for bed and waiting for his mom to continue the story. Claudia arrived at Stiles room and start to resume the tale.

************

_Inside Tyr's home, Tyr looked back at Fenrir and took his fill with the werewolf's naked body. He can see Fenrir's expressive eyebrows bunch together in concentration. Fenrir eyes staring at him with intense hunger. Tyr lowered his eyes to the man's massive chest with a dusting of dark hair trailing down to the man's navel. It was a mistake though to look below the man's chest because Tyr was unable to look away at the sculpted abs of the werewolf. Tyr was tempted to kneel in front of Fenrir and take his fill of the man's essence. He wants to lick Fenrir from his lips to his neck to his chest to his abs. When Tyr lowered his eyes more following the trail of the man's hair, his breath abruptly hitched when he saw the werewolf's hefty cock already erect and hard. Tyr wondered how Fenrir's sizable cock would feel like shoved inside him. Tyr can feel his mouth water from his lusty thought. Tyr swallowed down the saliva building up in his mouth._

_All at once Tyr found himself backed into a wall with an intense werewolf pressed intimately in front of him. Fenrir grabbed both of his arms and lift them up above his head then held them up with his right hand._

_Tyr's heartbeat was stuttering while he watch Fenrir's eyes turn blood red. Fenrir's head dip slowly close to him and nuzzle his throat. Tyr felt a tongue licking him from the base of his neck near his shoulder to the underside of his ears. Goosebumps rise all over his skin from the contact. Tyr's skin started heating up and his heart pounding fast and hard due to the onslaught on his senses. Tyr can barely organize his thoughts as everything is centered to the sensation the werewolf is pulling out from him. Fenrir finally captured his lips with a dominant streak, robbing Tyr of his will to do anything but to answer Fenrir's invasion of his mouth with burning need to please the werewolf._

_Fenrir's kisses turns rough and Tyr can feel the werewolf nipping on his lips making him sigh. When his lips opened to release the sigh he felt Fenrir's tongue invade his mouth and the only thing he can do is whimper from the sensual assault. Their tongue battled to taste and feel more of each other but Tyr capitulated to Fenrir's dominance and let the man take over the kiss._

_Fenrir was tracing Tyr's hip with his left hand then slowly lowered to his right ass check. When Fenrir started squeezing his ass, Tyr was happy he was pinned on the wall because his knees buckled from the intense pleasure. He would be a puddle on the floor without the hot muscled wall of werewolf pinning him to the wall. Tyr can hear Fenrir's throat rumble and he answered with a needy moan. Fenrir finally lift his head and Tyr gulp down a lungful of air for his deprived lungs._

_"Please." Tyr groaned. Fenrir placed his hands on Tyr's ass and lifted him up. Tyr hooked his legs around Fenrir and felt himself be carried around by strong muscles plastered on his front. Tyr heard an answering "Mine."_

_Fenrir sniffed the air looking for the place where Tyr's scent is strongest. Fenrir was glad that he followed the trail because it lead to Tyr's bed. Fenrir slowly lowered Tyr to the bed without losing skin contact. When Tyr felt his back hit the bed he was again assaulted with a possessive kiss that burns his whole skin. Tyr was no longer ashamed with the needy moans that's escaping his lips or his roaming hands that is trying to map every available skin he could reach of Fenrir._

_Tyr's blood start to sing when he hears the answering husky grunt coming from Fenrir. Tyr was lost to the sensation of Fenrir nibbling at his throat. When Fenrir lifted his head and saw the the mark he left on Tyr he was not able to stop the possessive growl that was tugged out from him. Fenrir was tearing Tyr's clothes off and once he was sure everything was removed he started to pillage Tyr's mouth with careless abandon._

_Tyr felt himself being flipped to his stomach, his face planted on the bed. He can feel Fenrir raising his ass and two sets of hands massaging his ass. Tyr felt Fenrir spread apart his ass cheeks and he desperately wants to see what the werewolf looks like and see what he was about to do. Tyr was unable to stop the frenzied wail of pleasure when he felt Fenrir's tongue on his balls up to his hole. Fenrir's skillful lapping of his hole made Tyr squirm on the bed and only the hands gripping his ass cheeks refrain him from falling off the bed._

_Tyr was unawares of his own body movement. He was pushing his ass out and presenting it for Fenrir to take. When Fenrir started to push his tongue inside his hole, Tyr raised his body with two hands and is on all fours. This seem to gratify Fenrir and started to prod his hole fiercely. Tyr's lost the battle to the tongue that was assaulting his ass mercilessly and when it passed through his ass ring his body was trembling from the sensation. His body was covered in sweat and murmuring the same words over and over again. "Please Fenrir."_

_When Fenrir suddenly stopped, he immediately whimpered "No, please don't stop." He felt Fenrir tracing his back with both hands and felt Fenrir's cock on his hole. With a grunt Fenrir eased his cock inside Tyr's hole. Tyr sobbed when he felt the cock slid inside him and passed his anal ring. There were hands sliding back and forth on his back offering comfort._

_Fenrir stopped his movement and waited for the sobbing to cease. Fenrir was tempted to either slid his cock all the way through or take out his cock. Fenrir have no idea what to do at that point as he doesn't want to hurt the man but doesn't want to give up the satisfaction he can feel when his cock is sheathed in the tight heat of Tyr's hole. The decision was taken away from him when he felt Tyr backing up on his cock. He let out a satisfied snarl seeing his cock being devoured by Tyr's hungry hole. When his cock is all the way in he placed his hands on Tyr's hips to stop the man's movement. Fenrir was tempted to take what the man was obviously offering but he would like savor this experience to its hilt._

_Tyr felt so full with the cock inside him and doesn't want the pleasure to end. Fenrir was moving in steady gentle rhythm, he can feel Fenrir's cock sliding in him and when the cock touched something inside him he released a needy moan. "Please Fenrir. Please." Tyr doesn't know what he is asking for but he immediately understood what he wants when Fenrir started pounding his hole in earnest. Fenrir lowered himself on Tyr and wound his arms at Tyrs chest and grabbed his shoulder without breaking the hammering of his cock at Tyr's warm and slick hole._

_Only grunts, groans and moans can be heard between the two bodies and the slapping of skin against skin. The two bodies aiming to reach the pinnacle of their bliss. The air is musky with the scent of sweat and sex. The need to be satiated heavy in the room. Fenrir was kissing and nuzzling his throat and nape._

_Tyr thought that there is no more heights that he can reach when he felt Fenrir's cock expand inside him. Tyr felt full and stretched to the breaking point. The cock inside him is now constantly touching that sweet spot inside him. "Take my knot." He heard Fenrir groaned out. "Yes." He moaned in reply. Tyr's world is shattering and was being put back together in an endless cycle. Fenrir is now thrusting deep inside him in a steady and shallow rhythm. Tyr is begging for gratification and in one claiming bite on his left shoulder by Fenrir. The pain from the bite and the constant throbbing of pleasure from his hole, Tyr found his release. He can also feel the steady stream of Fenrir's essence flooding inside of his used and filled hole. Tyr felt relief when his hole is flooded by Fenrir's release._

_Fenrir howled to announce to anyone who would hear to keep away from what is his. He licked the blood from the mark he left in Tyr's shoulder. Satisfied that he has cleaned the wound he lowered himself and Tyr on their side on the bed. Tyr's head is resting on his arm while his other hand grabbed Tyr's hips to keep them as close as possible. Fenrir can still feel his knot deep inside Tyr's hole. Fenrir released another satisfied grunt and rested his chin on Tyr's head._

_"Sleep." He commanded Tyr. He knows his knot will remain for some time and he wanted the man rested. He was proud the man can take his knot so well. When Fenrir felt Tyr's steady breathing and heartbeat, Fenrir allowed himself to close his eyes and go into a satisfied sleep that he hasn't done in years._

Tyr woke up with a warmth engulfing his back. The events that happened not long ago flooded his mind. He smiled and hugged the arm that was dangled on belly. Tyr turned his head to look at the man sprawled on his back. Fenrir's eyes opened up and Tyr received an answering smile from the man. Fenrir dipped his head down and kissed him. Tyr wished to wake up with this man every morning.

Tyr stood up from bed and dragged himself to get Fenrir and himself something to eat. Fenrir watched Tyr leave the room longingly. While Tyr is fixing for something to eat he can't stop his mind to wander. Thinking of what to do to keep the man on his bed as a permanent fixture in his life. He also need to convince his fellow tribesmen to accept Fenrir as one of them. Tyr entered the small room and showed Fenrir his small offering.

Fenrir gave a satisfied grunt to the food that Tyr laid out for him. He took some of the fruits and fed himself and Tyr.

************

"That would be the story for the night Stiles." Claudia told his son.

"Can I sleep late tonight to finish the story." Stiles whined back.

"No Stiles, its already way pass you bed time. We will continue the story tomorrow. Remember it is a school night and you need to wake up early to go to school. Remember you need to meet up with Scott at school." That seem to satisfy the little boy and Claudia was grateful when her son released a sigh and closed his eyes. Claudia leaned down and kissed Stiles forehead. "Goodnight Stiles."

"Goodnight mom." A sleepy reply coming from Stiles.

_**To Be Continued....**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start the present day STEREK by Chapter 11....  
> I hope...


	5. It Dawned by Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek struggle to understand what having a mate and being a mate means.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, greetings....  
> I am glad that you're still with me this far....  
> Thank you for your support....  
> Hope you're still enjoy how the story is looking at so far...

Talia Hale was worried with her son Derek, he has been quiet and sullen for a couple of days now. She doesn't know what's worrying Derek but it is starting to effect the pack and as Alpha she needs to take action. She doesn't want to dominate her children's lives but as an Alpha there are responsibilities she cannot abstain from. Sometimes she walks under a thin line between being a mother and being an Alpha.

Talia was waiting for Derek to go down for breakfast to have a serious talk with him. She was waiting at the breakfast table with her eldest daughter Laura and her youngest daughter Cora. She was stirring her coffee when Derek entered the dining room with a scowl on his face. Talia can feel both of her daughters tense as Derek approached. The scent of distress and turmoil is heavy on the air when her son entered the room. Talia is determined now to resolve whatever it is that's troubling her son.

"Laura why don't you take your sister to school and I'll take your brother." Talia advised her eldest daughter when Derek sat on his chair. Laura gave a small nod in acknowledgment.

"Mom I could just get breakfast at school and I can leave now with Laura." rejoined Derek. Derek rose from his seat.

"No, take your seat and eat your breakfast. Laura you may leave." Talia informed her children. Cora looked worriedly at her brother but she was tugged by Laura by the hand and left the room before she can say anything. Once Talia hear Laura's car running and backing away from the driveway she start to probe Derek about what's happening to him.

"Derek, honey what seems to be wrong? You've been anxious lately and its getting everyone worried. And don't tell me its nothing because I can smell it on you." Talia tried to pry the information from Derek. The answering frown she got from Derek has her concerned even more.

Derek was a quiet boy and doesn't usually talk rather observe the things around him but he always try to discuss things that concerns him either with her or his uncle Peter. But this brooding demeanor he is showing is something she'd never expect from Derek. 

Talia raised her right hand and placed it on Derek's nape to calm him and show that they really need to talk about it. She waited for her son to reply back to her. She was not disappointed when Derek started to try to explain what's on his mind.

"Mom, I am having these vivid dreams about someone. I only met him once but it feels like I've known him forever. When I met him he was injured and it took a lot from me to walk away from him. And whenever I scent him in the air I am helpless to stop myself from following where the scent is coming from. Sometimes I unconsciously do it without me noticing it. All I want to do right now is to find him and make sure he's okay. I just want to take care of him and protect him. I want to find him. No! I need to find Stiles." After Derek confessed what he was feeling he let out a long sigh. He felt relieved to unburden his worries to his mom.

Derek lowered his eyes and doesn't know why he is embarrassed with what he just told his mom. He was conflicted with what he was feeling, in one hand he knows he is being irrational and in the other hand it feels just right.

Talia was stunned by what Derek just told her. She knows what's happening to her son and she knows that Derek is still too young to experience whats happening to him but she always believe that fate doesn't dish out something you can't handle. Talia understands that this is a significant turning point for Derek and something that her son have to face on his own. The only thing she can do is to provide guidance and share her experiences.

"Derek look at me." She waited for Derek to look back up to her then she continued with what she needs to say. "Honey, what you are feeling is nothing to be ashamed of. What you're feeling is normal and everyone experience it. But being a werewolf makes it more complex than normal. Remember what I told you before. We are more attuned with our instinct. We perceive things in the most simplest of ways, that's why we are tactile beings" Talia expressed in a calm and confident voice.

"Tell me Derek, what does Stiles mean to you." Talia asked trying to confirm her suspicion.

"Stiles belongs to me. I know you can't own someone but that's how it feels for me. His scent is like being home it smells like sun and the forest. I need to take care of him and protect him. I want him to look at me like I'm all that he needs and wants. I want Stiles to be always near me and know where he is at all times. Mom, I was never materialistic and these possessive feelings is foreign to me. I'm frustrated because I don't know what to do. I'm also confused because I don't know why I feel this way." Derek confessed with fierce passion and determination in his eyes. Derek's eyes turned almost gold from the pure emotions he poured out. 

Talia released the breath that she was not aware she was holding back. She knows what she had to say will be the foundation of what Derek will do moving forward.

"Son, whatever you may decide I will be there for you. The only thing I can suggest is, why don't you spend time with Stiles and see where your feelings lead you. You don't have to decide what to do right now or later on but if you don't know where to start you can start by trying to know him. You can always count on me to listen if you need an ear or if you need advise I will always be here to provide it. All you need to do is ask and I'll be there for you honey." Talia said trying to summon up all the comfort and reassurance she can give off to Derek. 

"Okay. Thanks mom." Derek said with eyes near to tears.

"Anything for you honey." Talia exclaimed with deep emotions. She hopes that everything turn out all right. She hopes her son can figure out what he is feeling and what to do. Talia knows whatever it is, Derek will make the right choice. 

"Love you mom." Derek told his mom.

"Love you too. Why don't you finish your breakfast and I'll take you to school." Talia replied back. She wants to say more but she knows that would be enough for now. Derek needs to learn to resolve this on his own. She can't believe her children is growing up so fast. Talia never thought she has to explain about mates so early in their life.

Talia was happy for her son in finding his mate. She was not overly concerned about the sex of his son's mate as they don't have prejudices when it comes to a mate. There is no doubt in her mind that Derek has indeed found his mate. But what will happen next is something her son needs to decide for himself. She might need to discuss about mates to her children soon especially since Derek found his own.

After Derek ate his breakfast Talia took her son to school. She forgot she needs to take a detour to the store for dinner tonight. She went to the store to get a few things and met someone she never expects to meet so soon.

Talia was pushing her cart along the grocery aisle when her cart was suddenly hit by a speeding cart. She was surprised to see a exuberant child behind the speeding cart.

"Sorry!" The child exclaimed giving her a woeful smile.

"That's all right little one. No harm done." She immediately tried to appease the child and returning the child's smile with a tentative one. Talia was beside herself she doesn't know what to say or what to do with the bundle of joy in front of her. She didn't even notice the child until it was too late. With her werewolf senses the child was still able to take her completely by surprise.

"I'm really sorry ma'am. I was just trying to figure out how far I can go riding a cart. I did not realize it was going too fast. Sorry." The child said. He was squirming now trying to make himself as small as possible.

Talia was trying not to laugh at the child's predicament. She has no words to describe the child. The child was looking at his feet now which is twisting from side to side. Talia released a big huff and approached the child. Once she was a foot away. She reached her hand and placed it on the child's nape. The child promptly looked up at her and begun to settle. She did not imagine it would work on the child the same way it works on her children. When she knows she has the child's attention, she gave him a sincere smile.

"It's all right little one. I forgive you." Talia said earnestly trying to convey the truthfulness on her voice. The boy gave her an excited smile in return. She was startled though when the boy started to rub his cheek on her arm. If Talia didn't know better the child was trying to scent her but the child doesn't smell like a werewolf. Talia is suddenly curious with the child.

"What's your name little one." Talia asked.

"Meonenim!" The child replied eagerly.

"That's a mouthful." Talia muttered.

"That's what Derek said." The boy said with a cheeky smile on his face.

Talia was taken aback with what he mentioned and before she can probe more she heard a woman's voice on the child's back. "Stiles what did you do now?"

The child immediately faced the approaching woman but not before she saw the worried look on his young face.

"I'm sorry mom but you were taking so long choosing dinner I got curious and checked how far the cart will go with me on it. Then I hit another cart. I did apologized though. Sorry." Stiles said trying to defend himself.

"What am I going to do with you? I cannot take my eyes away from you even for a minute before you find yourself into trouble." The woman said. The woman looked back at Talia and apologized. "Sorry if my boy has caused problems. He can be a handful at times."

"There was no harm done and Stiles did apologized. My names Talia, Talia Hale." Talia said and raised her hand for a handshake.

"Claudia Stilinski and this troublemaker is my son Stiles." Claudia replied back and shook Talia's offered hand. "I better leave you to your groceries Ms. Hale. Again I am sorry."

"Call me Talia and it was nice meeting you Claudia." Talia squatted on his knees and gave Stiles a kiss on the forehead. "It was nice meeting you too Stiles. Hope we meet again in better circumstances."

The boy gave Talia a cheerful smile. Claudia took the boy's hand and gave her a cheerful smile. She watched as the pair pushed the cart to the counter. Talia observed Stiles speak non-stop to his mom until they were out of sight. 

Talia smiled and thought that the boy will do. She thought of Derek and how quiet and observant he was. She thought of Stiles abundant energy and animated actions. Talia was anticipating how Stiles would bring out Derek from his reserved behavior and how his son can center Stiles' out-of-control energy. Yes, Stiles will definitely do for Derek.

_**To Be Continued....** _


	6. It Gave Birth to Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles had fun on Easter....  
> Derek is a master of egg hunting....  
> Derek chose a path....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your Support and KUDOS!!!  
> Hope this particular ARC makes sense....  
> All mistakes are my own....

Stiles was excited, for today was Easter. His favorite part is hunting for Easter eggs. He already made plans to get the most eggs this year with the help of his new best friend Scott. Stiles brought two sets of bags were both of them can put the Easter Eggs they'll be gathering. He also made sure to bring two pairs of hoodie. The red one for him and a blue one for his best friend in case it got too cold. This year he wanted to make sure he got the most Easter Eggs maybe then the other kids won't see him as such a loser. He wanted to be accepted by all of the other kids and acknowledge him.

Claudia went up to check on his son, he was supposed to be ready by now. They were about to leave but Stiles hasn't come down yet. When Claudia went up to Stiles room and saw her son, she can't help the laugh that escaped from her. Stiles was trying to cram an assortment of stuff on his backpack. Stiles looked up and gave Claudia a big smile which she answered with a similar smile.

"Stiles what are you doing? We should have left by now." Claudia mentioned.

"In a minute mom." Stiles replied while still trying to close his backpack. Stiles finally closed his bag and skipped pass his mom and started jumping excitedly down the stair.

"Stiles be careful. We want to arrive in one piece." Claudia warned.

This year the town has decided to held the Annual Easter Egg Hunt at the campsite near the preserve. Since there would be more kids in attendance and a lot of townsfolk has agreed to supervise the event. It would be the first time that there would be a big attendance for the event.

Claudia was driving while Stiles regale her with plans he made for today with his new friend. She was glad that her son met Scott, she was worried that her son would feel unwanted and lonely. Yes, the worries of parents.

Claudia parked the car near the campsite and a lot of people are already there waiting for the festivities to start. Stiles immediately removed his seat belt and hopped off the car.

"Mom, I'll go ahead and look for Scott." Stiles said and closed the passenger's door.

"Be careful and stay in the campsite." Replied Claudia.

Stiles was looking left and right while bouncing on his feet. He cannot contain the excitement bubbling in him. He can't wait to find Scott and tell him his ideas for the coming Easter Egg Hunt. He barely slept last night planning and preparing, it might also be due to his agitation. He can barely contain himself.

Once Stiles saw Scott he immediately ran off to his direction. He was barely able to stop in time when he reached Scott and almost tripping himself.

"Scott! Scott! Scott! We have to try this idea I thought of last night. I've brought stuff in my backpack that will really help us out." Stiles was thrilled to deliver all his plans he has thought of and no one needs to know that he has been agonizing about the event for days. Stiles showed off how prepared he was to his friend and to hand over the stuff he has brought along.

"Who is your friend Scott?" Asked by a woman on Scott's back.

"This is Stiles mom, the one I've been talking to you about." Scott immediately replied.

"Hi Stiles, my name is Melissa, Scott's mom." Melissa said while ruffling Stiles hair.

Stiles gave Melissa a cheerful smile. He was elated that Scott has mentioned him to his mom. This made Stiles want to prove himself more to his friend. He will make sure that they got the most Easter Eggs from among the other kids.

"Hi Mrs. McCall. Me and Scott will be the best egg hunters in Beacon Hills." Stiles bragged.

"I bet you will." Melissa replied back.

Melissa watched how Stiles animatedly laid out his plans. He was using his hands, his facial expression and voice. Come to think of it, Stiles was using his whole body to explain, Melissa thought. She was glad Scott met Stiles, seeing how the other boy brought a hoodie for his son which he was trying to put on Scott. Melissa was surprised that the boy his son mentioned was very thoughtful and quite frankly boisterous.

"Hello. My name is Claudia Stilinski, Stiles mom. You must be Scott's mom. Its nice to finally meet you." Claudia said when he approached Melissa. She extended her hand for a proper greeting.

"Nice to meet you too Claudia. My name is Melissa by the way." Melissa replied while shaking Claudia's offered hand.

The boys and their two moms was engaged in conversation when they heard the event organizer calling to gather the children around her. When all the kids were gathered in the middle of the campsite she started giving out instructions of the Easter Egg Hunt. The Easter Eggs is hidden around the campsite and the children who will have the most Easter Eggs by noon will win a prize. When the announcer blew her whistle the children scattered in a frenzy.

Claudia and Melissa watched as their two kids run around trying to find the eggs. Some of the parents were in charge of watching the children while some are assigned to prepare snacks for the kids when they get hungry. Claudia and Melissa was part of the group who will prepare the snacks.

Stiles was looking for the eggs in the bushes when he saw one and when he was about to take the egg he was pushed by another boy. He saw the boy take the egg he saw.

"I saw it first. That's mine!" Stiles complained. The boy just gave him a smirk then left. Stiles doesn't really like Jackson Whittemore, he is bully.

Scott saw Stiles on the ground and immediately went towards him. He assisted Stiles on his feet and helped brush of the dirt that cling to him.

"I'm fine now Scott. Let's go find more eggs." Stiles suggested.

Stiles was so concentrated on finding the Easter Eggs that he lost track of Scott. He did not realize that he was too far away from the campsite. He looked around and was not able to see anyone or the campsite.

"I'm lost." Stiles said with a confused and worried voice.

Meanwhile, Derek was jogging along the preserve trying to cool off due to Kate's persistence to explain what's happening to him and why his thoughts are preoccupied lately. He was trying to think of what to say to her when he smelled an alluring scent.

"Stiles!" Derek mumbled and started following were the scent is coming from. He jogged deeper of the preserved following were his instinct is telling him to go.

Derek was confused why the boy will be in this part of the preserve and was instantly worried. He hasten his steps and started running to Stiles direction. Derek saw the boy turning from side to side and looking distressed. Derek's heart clenched with something painful on his chest when he heard Stiles sad voice. His wolf is howling now inside him urging him to comfort and protect their mate.

Derek run towards Stiles and when he was five feet away he called his name.

"Stiles what are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"Derek, I am so glad to see you. I was with Scott looking for Easter Eggs then he was gone and I got lost and now you're here." Stiles stuttered and started crying.

Derek immediately took Stiles in his arms and started murmuring reassuring word on his ears. Stiles hugged Derek back and cried on Derek's chest. Derek was rubbing his cheek on Stiles's neck not realizing that he was scent marking the boy.

"Shhh... Stiles everything will be alright. I'll take care of you. Don't worry I'll guide back to the campsite." Derek whispered on Stiles ear. He was using his right hand to rub circles on Stiles back to comfort him.

Derek was a bit jealous with this Scott that Stiles mentioned. Stiles belongs to him not Scott's. He will make sure that the needs of their mate is taken care of first. He can still feel Stiles crying and he doesn't know what to do to make him stop.

"I'll even help you find those Easter Eggs with you." Said Derek.

"Promise?" Stiles asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Promise." Derek replied with conviction on his voice. How can Derek say no to their mate's request. He would rather chew his arm of than to deny their mate.

"I'll even make sure you find the most eggs." Derek solemnly swear.

Stiles looked up and saw the sincerity in Derek's eyes. Stiles still think Derek's has the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. Stiles believed that Derek would commit to his promise.

When Derek saw the smile on Stiles face he felt a great relief wash over him. The only thing running through his head is that they have not disappointed their mate. Derek started scenting the air and once he got a good grasp on where the campsite is he took Stiles right hand with his left hand and guided Stiles to the campsite.

Derek made sure they walk on even ground to make sure their mate won't fall and get hurt. Derek and his wolf feels happy that they can take care of their mate.

When Stiles and Derek reached the camp grounds, Stiles jump with glee and hugged Derek again. This made Derek preen with smug satisfaction.

"Let's go and find those eggs." Derek suggested.

"Let's go and win Derek." Stiles said with such exuberance that Derek promised himself not to fail their mate.

Derek was able to easily help Stiles find the eggs. He can track the paint used on the eggs. He was able to tell Stiles were the eggs were hidden. Derek was motivated with his task with the smiles and joyous laugh Stiles sent his way whenever they found an egg. This is the first time that his wolf and him is at peace and shares a common goal. Usually his wolf side challenge him for control.

Claudia was done preparing the snack for the children and started looking for his son. He went to her car and took the first aid kit she brought along. Knowing Stiles Claudia will be needing the first aid kit to take care of Stiles wounds. Sometimes Claudia wanted to wrap Stiles in a bubble to keep him safe. She hopes that when Stiles grew older he would be able to take care of himself properly because when her son is too focused to accomplish something her son forgets to see the danger coming towards him.

Claudia found Stiles jumping around a tall dark haired teen. Stiles was looking at the teen with such adoration you can't help but stare and be awed at the experience. You can clearly see the teen pointing at where Stiles can find the Easter Eggs. You can also see how the teen push aside barbs and branches away from Stiles to make sure he won't be scrapped from them. And when they're walking the teen also kick away the pebbles and stones on the path they are taking making sure the other boy won't trip on it. Claudia was surprised to see the teen always has a hand ready for Stiles to grab on when he is unsteady on his feet or when he was about to trip on his feet.

Everyone heard the whistle blowing announcing the end of the Easter Egg Hunt. All the children gathered around the event coordinator with a bag on their hand and a smile on their faces. There was a board placed in front and the names of the children was written on it. One by one the woman called each child's name and counted the eggs they have found in their bag. When Stiles name was called every kid looked at his direction staring at his bag filled with Easter Eggs. The tally of the Easter Egg Hunt was done and everyone can clearly see who has won. The prizes was handed out and the Grand Prize was given to no one else but Stiles. It was two chocolate bunnies.

Stiles was beside himself with pride for having won. He saw his mom approaching him and he showed of his prize.

"Congratulations Stiles." Claudia said and ruffling her son's hair.

"Stiles you've won, I can't believe it!" Scoot yelled, appearing on his side.

"Derek look we won. Thank you for helping me." Stiles said while approaching the brooding teen. The teen just gave him a curt nod and tapped his shoulder.

Claudia approached the teen and extended her hand. "Hi Derek, My name is Claudia Stiles's mom. I've heard so much about you from Stiles and thank you for taking care of Stiles before. Would you mind joining us for a snack." 

"You're welcome. I don't mind joining you and thank you for asking me to join Mrs. Stilinski." Derek took Claudia's hand and shook hands. Derek also bared his neck to Stiles's mom. Claudia noticed the sign of respect and gave the teen an approving smile while she lift her left hand to touch the exposed neck.

Derek was surprised how Mrs. Stilinski reacted, it felt like she was familiar to his customs.

Stiles was ecstatic that his mom seem to like Derek and he can spend more time with the older boy.

"Follow me everyone and let's grab something to eat. I know you boys are hungry by now." Claudia mentioned.

"Yeah!" Answered by the two boys.

They went to the table where Melissa is waiting for them. Everyone started eating sandwiches and fruits laid out on the table. The boys talked about the event and both of the moms noticed how Stiles speak fondly of the teen and how Derek blushes every time Stiles praises him.

An announcer was heard thanking the participant of the Easter Egg Hunt and the parents who cooperated to make the event possible.

Scott and Melissa said their goodbyes and headed for their car.

Claudia and Stiles also headed for their car with Derek right at their back. When they've reached their the car Stiles turned around and gave Derek a hug. Derek returned the hug and rubbed his cheek on the boys neck. The hug ended to soon for Stiles but he was happy he was able to spend the day with Derek.

Stiles took one of the chocolate bunny he has won from his mom's handed it to Derek.

"Stiles you don't have to, I was more than happy to help you." Derek said sincerely.

"Please Derek, take it. Thank you for everything Derek. It was so much more fun with you in it." Stiles replied with an earnest smile.

How can Derek say no to their mate's insistence. Derek took the offered gift and held it with both hands. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Derek. Bye and hope to see you soon." Said Stiles.

"Bye Stiles and I'll be seeing you soon." Derek replied with a hint of promise on his voice.

"Nice meeting you Derek. Hope to talk to you again." Claudia said.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Stilinski and take care." Derek responded back.

Claudia got in the driver's seat while Stiles sat on the passenger's seat. They've placed their seat belts on and Claudia started the car. Stiles poked his head outside his window and gave Derek another wave goodbye.

"Hope to see you soon Derek." Stiles shouted. Derek answered with a wave goodbye.

Derek waited for the car to be out of sight before he turned around and headed back home through the preserve. He was still clutching the chocolate bunny on his hands like it was his prized possession. Derek smiled and started heading home. The people left behind can't help but stare at the teens appearance, it was one of the amazing things that one rarely see. It was an open expression of happiness that leaves you wanting to feel the same.

_**To Be Continued....** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easter...who doesn't like Easter....  
> Sorry, tried to google what the chocolate bunny is called and I got a lot of reference to Easter and got distracted and started reading the history of Easter....  
> And that's why it took me longer to post this chapter....  
> but if anyone know what those things are called please comment, it would really appease my mind....  
> Thank you....


	7. It was Cristened by Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyr wanted assurance....  
> Fenrir wanted Tyr....  
> Sol wanted everything....  
> What weighs more? Your need to be accepted or the want the drives you to grasp on things tightly....  
> These are the things Tyr has to decide while he tried to build a life with Fenrir....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Thank you for the comments and kudos....  
> Sorry if it took so long to post this....  
> Thank you BWhit9 for the Chocolate Bunnies(SIGH! Can now sleep soundly.)....  
> Thank you Ellen aka DYOSA for helping me build this plot....  
> Thank you Heyokaooohshiny for poking my muse to life....  
> I always wanted to write but nothing seems to inspire me but watching TW and seeing Derek and Stiles interact made me believe that dreams and aspiration are just stagnant desires that needs a little poke to come to life....  
> I can't deny the STEREK chemistry that leaps out of my TV....  
> This Chapter is for those dreamers who needs a little shove....

Tyr woke up with the sun shining brightly on his face. He felt warm all over like he has left the fire burning but remembered he forgot to gather wood for the fire. The bed also seem to be warm and comfortable and he can't help himself but rub his face on it. Tyr heard his warm bed rumble and the events of yesterday flashed back to him. Tyr lifted his head and gave Fenrir a tentative smile.

"Good morning Fenrir." Tyr said shyly. He received a contented rumble in reply.

Two hands lifted Tyr atop Fenrir and was crushed by a tight hug. Tyr can feel hands roaming around his body. Suddenly lips are kissing him and he gave in to the lure of the kiss. Lips and tongue dance with the song as old as time. Tyr heard a rumble in Fenrir's stomach and they reluctantly ended the kiss.

"Hungry? Let me get you something to eat." Tyr suggested and he was given a nod as an assent.

Tyr stood up and put on his clothes shyly as he can see Fenrir looking him up with hunger on his eyes. He quickly dressed himself and left the room with the sole intent of feeding Fenrir.

Tyr looked inside his cupboards to check for something to eat. He saw that he still have fruits and some dried meat that he can offer Fenrir. He got a plate and placed his offerings and went back to Fenrir. He approached and sat on the side of the bed and placed the plate on top.

Fenrir started eating the food and fed Tyr with his hand in the process. Tyr enjoyed the food he prepared as he never shared a meal before and promised himself that he'll start sharing his meal with Fenrir.

Tyr heard his name being called outside his house. He heard an answering growl coming from Fenrir. Tyr touched Fenrir's shoulder to calm him. Tyr stand up to check whomever is calling him out.

"It would be alright. I'm going to check whose at the door and will be back soon. They might need something from me." Reassured Tyr.

Tyr went through his door and was surprised that the town chief and her daughter is waiting outside his house.

"Good morning chief. How can I be of service?" Asked Tyr.

"Good day Tyr. I came here to talk about matters of great importance regarding the tribe. We have much to discuss." The chief uttered with a piercing look in his eyes and the situation was not helped with the vile look the chief's daughter is giving him.

"Would the chief and Sol like to enter my home to talk about it?" Tyr offered the chief and Sol.

"No, I don't want to be in the same place as that creature you are harboring." Sol vehemently declined.

Tyr was shocked by what he heard. He never thought that anyone could despise Fenrir. Tyr's heart started pounding on his chest and felt distressed and confused.

There was arms that went around Tyr's waist and a warm body that he felt at his back. He was tightly embraced by Fenrir and Tyr gave in to the comfort that Fenrir was offering. Tyr held the arms that's placing him in a cocoon of comfort. Tyr almost choked out a sob from the intense feeling. So, this is how it felt to depend on someone. This is the feeling he was searching for all his life. For the first time Tyr doesn't feel alone anymore.

Two pairs of accusing eyes are looking at Tyr but he doesn't mind anymore. He no longer need the town folks as a clutch, he just need Fenrir by his side to continue moving forward. Fenrir has become his emotional anchor to his turbulent emotions. There are no more room for his doubts and fears with Fenrir by his side, he was his steady rock. They might have known each other less than a day but this hold true for Tyr no matter what.

"Then you can speak freely as there is no secrets between me and Fenrir." Tyr firmly replied. He felt the rumble of an approving grunt on his back and that made him feel secured with his decision.

Fenrir was astounded that Tyr could understand him without uttering a word. They were so attuned with each others thoughts that they don't need words to convey each others thoughts and feelings.

"The village is concerned with its safety and we feel that you should not harbor such dangerous creature in your household." The village chief said adamantly.

"How could you let a beast endanger the life of the villagers? How could you associate yourself with such monstrosity? You should know better." Sol uttered spitefully.

Fenrir released an outraged growl and shifted to his beta form. The chief and his daughter stepped back fearing for their safety. The chief's face was pale from fright while Sol's face was red and clutching her hand so tightly from anger.

"He is not a monster, his name is Fenrir. Pray do tell how Fenrir has endangered the village? Did he commit a crime? How can you accuse someone that hasn't committed any misdeed?" Tyr defended.

"We are only thinking of the village safety. Because that thing has brought unrest to the village." The village chief replied back.

"If everyone feels the same then I have no choice but to leave the village." Tyr spoke adamantly. One thing he is sure of, wherever Fenrir go he will follow.

"You would rather choose him over the village. You just met that thing. You don't know what that abomination is capable of. You would exchange the support of the whole village against a creature you know nothing about." Said the village chief with scorn in his voice.

"I know him enough to know that he will not do anything to endanger the village without provocation. I trust Fenrir with my life and the well fare of the village. And where he goes I follow." Tyr said with conviction in his voice.

"What sorcery has befallen you Tyr to speak of such things. Has that foul being corrupted your sensibility." The chief said sounding outraged.

"The only thing I am afflicted with is the knowledge that I finally have someone that I can share my life with. Someone who has me as his priority the same as I will do for him." Replied Tyr.

"If that is how you feel then I will convene with the elders with your decision." The elder said while turning around in a huff.

"You will be getting what your asking for, Tyr." Sol said with a smirk on her face.

"I already have Sol, I have Fenrir and that's all that matters." Tyr said with an answering smirk on his face.

Sol looked at him with venom in her eyes and when her eyes focused on Fenrir there was an intense look that Tyr was unable to determine. But before Tyr can figure what that was Sol has turned around and follow the direction that her father took.

Tyr blew a relieved sigh and turned around to look at the man embracing him like he was the most precious thing he has. Fenrir was not wearing any clothes and Tyr suddenly felt his body heating up and the first tendrils of arousal taking over his body.

Fenrir whined unconsciously when he smelled the arousal coming from Tyr, he would like to grab the man and lay him on the bed and ravish him.

Tyr felt the brush of Fenrir's phallus on his own and he was unable to stop the needy moan that escaped his lips. Tyr grabbed both of Fenrir's shoulder to anchor him from the tide of arousal trying to take over his whole being.

"Let's go inside and find you clothes to wear. You can't be naked all the time. That is only for me to see." Tyr suggested with a mischievous smile.

Tyr was still worried with the decision that the elders may make. Fenrir is the only thing keeping the fear and uncertainty at bay. The thought of Fenrir by his side gives him the feeling that he can conquer anything that fate will hand him.

_**To Be Continued....** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still enjoying the story....  
> I was writing this at work and posting it directly at AO3 but someone reported the site and was blocked....  
> Took me sometime to figure out how to get the story posted....  
> I will try to type the story at home moving forward....  
> Internet connection don't fail me now.....

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, reviews and Suggestions are appreciated.... I don't own Teen Wolf...  
> I might revise the story again.... It's a work in progress....


End file.
